Ostreum Island (Cerulean)
|petname1=Phobos |pettype2= |petname2=Deimos |pettype3= |petname3=Jiggles |pettype4= |petname4=Big Booty |pettype5= |petname5=Big Black Booty |navy_color=Aqua }} Ostreum is a medium island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings ; Apothecary : La Leche de la Madre (bazaar) ; Attraction : ; Commodities market : Jiggles (upgraded) ; Distillery : Lurchin' Urchin (bazaar) ; Estate agent : Triple Ds ; House ; Inn : Inn Appropriate (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Riveting Swordfish (bazaar) ; Palace : Keep Squeezing ; Shipyard : Reels, Eels and Keels (bazaar) ; Weavery : Looming Mounds (bazaar) Government Ostreum is currently ruled by Phobos Et Deimos. History Ostreum Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. — 2004-08-08, won the first blockade of Ostreum. The blockade was sinking, but uncontested. — 2005-02-26, Black Sheep Brigade dropped a chest on Ostreum. Notorious Fandango dropped a chest during the middle of round 2, winning rounds 3 and 4, but losing round 5. Notorious Fandango also finished with more points than other faction in round 2, but game mechanics prevented them from being listed as a contender until round 3. Thus, Ragnarok won rounds 2 and 5 and successfully defended the island. Note: Notorious Fandango initially attempted to drop the war chest during round 1 but the war chest was unexpectedly rejected as it was outside the normal war chest drop window. Until then, it was generally expected that secondary war chest drops during a blockade will be accepted regardless of the timing. This was echoed by the Ringers, which led to Cleaver ruling that the original war chest attempt will not be accepted but he made Notorious Fandango a contender in time for round 3. (This is the origin of the now defunct joke "Fandango will drop a chest in Round Two") — 2005-07-02, Phoenix Reborn took control of Ostreum in three rounds. Blades N' Roses dropped a war chest during round 1. 2005-7-04 — Ostreum is converted from an outpost to a medium island. — 2005-07-17, Overwhelming jobber support for Superlemon Krakatoa, coupled with a smaller showing from Phoenix Reborn, helped Superlemon Krakatoa take Ostreum. Phoenix Reborn did not defend round 3. — 2006-02-04, Notorious Fandango defeated Superlemon Krakatoa in a sinking blockade that lasted for 3 rounds. Superlemon Krakatoa did not contest the blockade at all, due to real-life issues. —2006-03-12, Ragnarok, the first ever flag to hold Ostreum, attempted to regain control of it. Notorious Fandango managed to defend the island, although the first round was very close. Superlemon Krakatoa took in a single warbrig during the last two rounds, joining in the fray, but no chest was dropped. —2006-03-18 Superlemon Krakatoa defeated Notorious Fandango to retake control of the island. The Lemons had a larger jobbing force, despite the fact that Fandango paid jobbers while SLK offered only a raffle. They won the first two rounds with at least 300 points difference each time. The third round was not contested by Notorious Fandango. —2006-12-03 Elysian Fields defeated Superlemon Krakatoa in a three round blockade to take control of the island. —2007-2-18 Phobos Et Deimos attacked Elysian Fields. The defenders outjobbed the attackers leading them to win rounds 1 and 2 and made the blockade sinking in round 3. Phobos Et Deimos pulled jobbers over from simultaneous and blockades that had basically wrapped up and were able to take round 3. Elysian Fields came back for the win in round 4. —2007-2-25 Phobos Et Deimos attacked Elysian Fields again, this time winning the island. Elysian Fields won the first two rounds, then pulled out for the most part due to low number of ships. —2007-12-09, Phobos et Deimos successfully defended the island in three rounds against the Brigand King The Widow Queen. —2008-02-17, Phobos et Deimos successfully defended the island in three straight rounds against Blighted. —2010-03-13 Fallen defeated Phobos Et Deimos in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. —2010-06-26, Tyr's Own defeated Fallen in three rounds to take control of the island. - 2004-5-01, Tyr's Own scuttled and did not defend against the Brigand King Barnabas the Pale. Barnabas took control of the island. - 2010-7-18, Barnabas the Pale's forces successfully defended the island against two attackers - Fallen and Tyr's Own. - 2010-8-01, Barnabas the Pale again successfully defended the island against two attackers - Fallen and Sunset Knights. - 2010-8-08, Fallen defeated Barnabas the Pale to take control of the island. - 2011-10-30, The Widow Queen defeated Fallen in three rounds to take control of the island. - 2011-11-06, Boochin Katfish defeated The Widow Queen in four rounds to take control of the island.